warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Warriors Airsoft War
''This spoof is rated safe. '' This is my first spoof! I give credit to Loveleaf for her Warriors Paintball War! spoof. I hope you like it. The difference between mine and Loveleaf's spoof is: #Obviously I'm using airsoft guns. #It is seperated by matches and days. #I included my own characters from The Hidden Quest =P This time Warriors try out airsoft and it's much worse than they had expected and it goes on for five days! Check below to see who wins (when it's done!) Blackstar | The Leader's Den | Sharing Tongues | A Quest Has Begun | Artwork! | Spoofs! 13:51, August 9, 2011 (UTC) The Spoof One day before airsoft war *Firestar walks up to the top of the Highledge* Firestar: Guess what? Random cat: What? Firestar: The other Clans have declared an airsoft war. Brambleclaw: Already? Another war. I still got paint in my ear from that paintball war last week. *Whacks left side of his head and paint spills out of his ear* Firestar: However, instead of being supplied with airsoft guns, we have to buy our own. Cinderheart: Well at least we don't have to worry about getting supplied with puny little air pistols. Firestar: Eh em, I suggest we go and get our airsoft guns now while we have time to. Everyone: Okay! *ThunderClan walks to the Warriors Airsoft Gun Shop (yes there is one) and go inside* Blackstripe: I'm getting this M-1- Ah, heck with it! I'm just getting this one. Hawkfur: I'm getting this! It has many long tubes and they spin! Birchfall: Ooooooh! I like this one! Firestar: That's just a speed loader. Birchfall: Not that! This! *Holds up Thompson* Firestar: nvm A couple of hours later..... Firestar: Does everyone have an airsoft gun? Ivypaw: Not me! Firestar: Too bad, we're going back to camp. *Everyone walks out except for Ivypaw, who runs, picks a Desert Eagle off the shelf, runs to the counter, pays for it then leaves* Day One Match One *All the clans walk to the arena* Blackstar: I am just putting this out there, but....ShadowClan going to win! *Said in a fast, high pitched voice* Rowanclaw: You said that the last time! Blackstar: Well, uh.... Oh well *Points airsoft gun at Firestar and shoots, but misses* Mistystar: THE FIRST SHOT HAS BEEN FIRED! *ThunderClan hides behind cover* Firestar: Okay, who has a plan? Sunpelt: I don't care, I'm just going to shoot at them. *Accidentally shoots gun up in the air and hits Bluestar in a StarClan airsoft war* Bluestar: Ow! *Shoots down at Sunfur and hits Sunfur in the head* Sunpelt: Ow! That was an accident! Stargazer: Are we going to fight or not? Firestar: ThunderClan attack! *They all charge out into the battle* Hawkfur: I'm going to PWN every single cat in the other clans! MUHAHAHAHA! *Begins firing Mini-gun* Redwind: Hawkfur, you're foaming again! *Hawkfur goes insane and begins spinning around and hits everyone* Blackstar: ShadowClan.......RETREAT! *Random Cheeseburger stand appears* Blackstripe: Must get to other side to get Chezburgerz! *Begins crawling in prone* *Brambleclaw runs out* Brambleclaw: Those cheeseburgers are MINE! *Crowfeather shoots him ten times in the ear* Brambleclaw: NOT THE EAR AGAIN! *Begins crying* *Hawkfur is still spinning around* Onestar: WindClan retreat! *Hawfur runs out of BBs* Hawkfur: Aw, the fun's over. *Leaves* Firestar: Ooookay, charge! Blackstripe: Wait....wait. *Jumps up into the air* 360! 360! Boom! *BB hits Willowshine in the nose* Willowshine: Ow! My cute little nose! *Runs away crying* Blackstripe: Is that a headshot? *Sees Cheeseburger stand again* Chezburgerz! Firestar: ThunderClan open fire! *Everyone opens fire. Blackstripe comes back* Blackstripe: Hey guys, these cheeseburgers are delicious! *Mosspelt shoots Blackstripe, but hits his cheeseburger* Mosspelt: Whoops! Blackstripe: You shot my chezburger! No you must pay the price! *Pulls out two pistols and begins foaming at the mouth* Cinderheart: That's how I was when Tigerheart painted my pie. Blackstar: I PWNZ U! YOU GET OWNZ by MEH! *Begins shooting at Mosspelt* Mosspelt: AH! I'm sorry Blacky! *Bloodstar randomly shows up* Bloodstar: Only I call him Blackeh! *Shoots Mosspelt* Mosspelt: I QUIT! *Runs away* *Wildheart and SpoofDarklion appear* Wolffur: Hi Blackstar! Spoofy: Hai Black! Blackstripe: I PWNZ U! *Turns to Wolffur and Spoofy* Hi guys. *Turns back* I PWNZ YOU A11! Mistystar: RiverClan retreat! *RiverClan runs away* Blackstripe: That's what you get for killing meh chezburger! Firestar: We won! Now we can have a pizza party! Blackstripe: NO! I WANNA CHEZBURGER PARTY! Firestar: We are having a... *Turns to see Blackstripe holding a pistol* cheeseburger party. Blackstripe: YEAH! Sunpelt: You know their are like 4 more days left. We just won the first match. Everyone: O_O Firestar: I feel stupid. Wildheart: I don't! *Shoots Sandstorm and hides behind a bush* Sandstorm: Who shot me? *Sees Wildhearts's bush moving* How in StarClan is a bush walking? *Walks up to bush and pick it up* Wildheart! Wildheart: =P Day Two! Category:Fanfics by Blackstar27 Category:Fanfics